


If You're Under Him [You Ain't Getting Over Him] - Part II

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: If You're Under Him [You Ain't Getting Over Him] [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barista!Even, F/M, M/M, Married!Isak, daily updates, doctor!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Isak Valtersen is happy. He's finally starting his surgical rotation at the hospital where he hopes to work someday and he's happily married to his best friend.But then Isak meets Even, the intriguing new barista where he gets his daily coffee.And that's when shit really starts to hit the fan.An affair AU with daily updates in the form of scenes and texts





	1. Lørdag // 9. september // 11.29

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand here's Part II!
> 
> enjoy!

**Lørdag // 9. september // 11.29**

 

“Do you really need to go in again?” Nina asks, putting away groceries in the kitchen as Isak comes in, dressed to head back to the hospital.

“Yes,” Isak says, feeling on the precipice of another fight.

“You just got home though, not even eight hours ago,” Nina says, frustration clear in her voice.

Isak sighs, knowing at this point there’s no way of getting out of this. “You told me you understood, though.”

It’s Nina’s turn to sigh, and she sets down her bag and looks at Isak with sad eyes. “I just… I don’t understand why you have to be gone so much. We’re… we’re trying to start a family, Isak. We can’t focus on that if you’re never around!”

“That’s… really fucking unfair,” Isak almost laughs. “You _knew_ what this was going in! When we got married you knew you were signing up for life with a doctor and that’s not going to be easy and it’s not always going to be normal work days. You know this is everything I’ve ever wanted and you can’t stand it my way now. That’s just… so unfair.”

Nina doesn’t say anything, and Isak starts the go over what he just said, and he knows his tone was harsh and Nina doesn’t deserve to be yelled at, but he’s just… so incredibly frustrated. 

Nina sniffles and meets Isak’s eyes before saying, “I just… I wish I knew it was going to be this hard. Have a good day.”

Then she walks out of the kitchen, leaving the rest of the unpacked groceries on the counter.


	2. Søndag // 10. september // 13:06

**Søndag // 10. september // 13:06**

 

The fight with Nina hangs over Isak for the rest of the weekend, and as shitty as it is, he spends as much time at the hospital and away from the house as he can.

Isak is at the KB for his daily caffeine fix, and honestly Isak is so distracted by his personal shit that he doesn’t realize that Even is filling orders today and not at the register. 

So, Isak is a little startled when Even greets him.

“Jumpy today. Maybe coffee isn’t such a good idea,” Even teases, making Isak roll his eyes. 

“I’ll have you know, I have a lot on my mind today,” Isak retorts, and Even just continues grinning at him. 

“Sure sure,” Even nods, then Even leans across the counter as Isak reaches for his coffee and whispers, “If there weren’t so many people here right now, I would definitely try to kiss you.”

And… that’s it. Isak has finally reached the point of no return. 

Isak knew, _of course he knew,_ that Even was flirting with him quite blatantly, and yes, the number of the cup was quite clear, too, but… _this._ This is obvious and a huge red flag. 

This is also Isak’s moment to finally squash this. He knows that, he knows he should do that. 

And yet… he fucking _can’t._

“See? Got you to stop worrying about whatever’s got you so preoccupied. You’re welcome,” Even says, flicking his eyebrows up at Isak.

Instead of calling Even out on his shit, Isak blushes, mumbles something unintelligible and ducks away. 

Isak can’t stop thinking about it the whole way home and he knows he needs to do something about this because he’s fighting with his wife and welcoming come-ons from hot baristas and it’s all just _too much._

When Isak enters the house, he knows he needs to make up with Nina and he’s determined. He can’t find her right away, so he goes to the bedroom and finds Nina reading a book in bed. 

Nina doesn’t look up as Isak walks in, and she still doesn’t acknowledge him when he climbs into bed. She finally looks up when Isak pulls her into his arms, peppering her with kisses. 

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” Isak says against her hair. “You didn’t deserve that. I’m very stressed at work and I took it out on you.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Nina sighs, holding onto Isak’s arms wrapped around her. “I need to be more understanding. You’re right - I did know what I signed up for. It’s just… it’s easy to forget sometimes when it gets so hard and it feels like you’re never here.”

“We’re going to be okay,” Isak reassures her after a moment. 

And he almost believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the plot thickens ;)
> 
> I'd love to hear some predictions after this one!


	3. Mandag // 11. september // 23.56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR development ahead ;)
> 
> (I hope this doesn't seemed rushed.)

**Mandag // 11. september // 23.56**

 

It’s late. 

It’s late and there’s no way Isak should be up right now, especially not when his shift ended an hour ago. 

He should be home. 

He should be home with his wife and yet… he’s not. 

Isak has been thinking about Even during every second he wasn’t completely consumed by work since yesterday.

_“If there weren’t so many people here right now, I would definitely try to kiss you.”_

Isak is in the on call room, pacing. He’s been in there for the past forty-five minutes since he changed out of his scrubs and he’s been trying to talk himself off the ledge before he does something stupid. 

Isak knows Even’s closing tonight, and he really just needs to wait it out for like, five more minutes before he knows Even will be safely on his way home, without any interaction with Isak. 

But… but Isak can’t fight the blindingly powerful urge to go down to the KB and just… _see him._

_“Fuck it,” Isak mutters under his breath and practically storms out of the room, jaw set._

It’s two minutes to midnight when Isak flings the door of the empty KB open and then stands there, chest heaving from running down the five flights of stairs to get there. 

The room is empty, only the lights above the ordering counter on, and there’s no sign of Even. Isak steps into the room and walks up to the counter, wondering exactly _what the actual fuck_ he’s thinking.

Then Even’s there. Isak’s head jerks up at the sound of footsteps and he nearly gasps at how beautiful Even looks, hair haloed by the minimal lighting and he just… he just has to _do something._

They don’t exchange any words as Isak rounds the counter to stand in front of Even. They stare at each other for a charged moment, neither breaking their intense gaze or making to move closer. 

But then something snaps and they both lunge at the same moment, Even dropping the bag of coffee in his hand and Isak reaching out and pulling Even in by the back of the neck, lips meeting in a searing kiss.

Even opens his mouth almost immediately, welcoming in Isak’s greedy tongue, meeting it with his own. 

It’s messy and dirty and so fucking hot. 

But it’s also over way too quick as Isak realizes what he’s doing. 

As quickly as it started, Isak pulls away, not bothering to say anything before he walks away, exiting the KB and running full speed to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what does everyone think? :)


	4. Tirsdag // 12. september // 11.45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspo from when Isak called his papa. Tears are welcome.
> 
> 1 of 2 updates for Tuesday!

**Tirsdag // 12. september // 11.45**

 

Monday morning, the guilt of this little… _innocent flirtation_ turned actual homewrecking is becoming too much for Isak and he knows he needs to do something about it. 

Isak wants to talk to someone, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to come clean about all of this. Jonas is his best friend, he would never hate him or anything, but… Isak needs someone who will not judge him. Someone who accepts him no matter what.

And that’s how Isak ends up calling Eskild. 

Isak didn’t really expect Eskild to answer. They haven’t exactly stayed in touch after Isak left the kollectiv, mostly because Isak was too afraid of what Eskild saw in him, what Eskild wanted to help him face. 

Turns out Eskild was spot on.

Eskild voicemail picks up and Isak just starts talking, “Hey, Eskild, it’s Isak… Isak Valtersen. I’m not sure if you still have my number. Um, I know we haven’t talked in, like, years, but I need advice. Some… guru-vising. I know, I know I didn’t take you seriously and was an ass about it when I was seventeen, but… I really need to talk to somebody and you’re the only one who will understand.”

A sudden wave of emotion washes over Isak, and he fights the rush of tears that threaten to spill over. Isak sniffles and takes a deep breath, wiping hastily at his eyes. 

“So, yeah. Just… give me a call back if you want. Bye,” Isak finishes and hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update coming later today!


	5. Tirsdag // 12. september // 14.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2 updates for Tuesday

**Tirsdag // 12. september // 14.13**

 

 **Guru**  
**Eskild Tryggvason** (14.13)

_Hello, baby Jesus. It was really good to hear from you. I’d love to get lunch._

 

 **Isak Valtersen** (14.13)

_Thank you, Eskild. How’s tomorrow look for you?_

 

 **Eskild Tryggvason** (14.14)

_Perf. 12.30? That cafe by our old place?_

 

 **Isak Valtersen** (14.14)

_See you there._


	6. Onsdag // 13. september // 12.38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Eskild. He's my favorite to write to be honest.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (update 1 of 2 for Wednesday)

**Onsdag // 13. september // 12.38**

 

Isak waits for Eskild at the cafe they used to go to a lot when he was still at Nissen, when they used to live together. Eskild is late, which isn’t at all surprising, but has given Isak time to down his coffee and really start to consider ordering without him.

Eskild finally arrives ten minutes late, coming in with a flurry of waving arms and bumbled apologizes. 

“Sorry, sorry, Isak. Truly. You know Linn. Sweet flower child needed some Netflix and cuddles,” Eskild says, pulling out the chair across from Isak and sitting down in it with a flourish.

“No worries, Eskild. It’s good to see you,” Isak says. 

Eskild grins, the smile knowing as he nods. “It’s good to see you, too, baby Jesus.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “I still don’t get why you call me that. It’s weird.”

Eskild just grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Isak before their waitress comes up and asks for their orders. Eskild orders his usual, and for nostalgia's sake, Isak does, too. Once the waitress walks away, Eskild turns his full attention back on Isak, smirking ruefully. 

“So, _Isak,”_ Eskild says, putting emphasis on the usage of Isak’s real name. “You said you needed some… what did you call it? Guru-vising?”

Isak rolls his eyes again. “Those were _your_ words. You called it that when we used to live together. You self-appointed yourself as the kollectiv’s guru. Even changed your contact to Guru in my phone.”

Eskild smiles proudly, straightening up in his seat. “You miss me so much.”

Isak scowls, but a smile breaks through quickly. 

“What do you need advice on, exactly? Is… is everything okay with you and Nina?” Eskild asks, concern showing on his face.

“Um, yes and no,” Isak says, running a hand through his hair. “I… fuck. This is a lot harder to admit out loud than I thought.”

“There’s a boy,” Eskild says like he already knows.

“What? Er… shit. How did you possibly know that?” Isak says, slightly exasperated. 

“Please, Isak. This is your _guru_ talking. I know all,” Eskild says, crossing his legs dramatically and resting his elbow on top, chin propped in his open hand. “He’s hella cute isn’t he?”

Isak fish mouths at Eskild for a few seconds, then regains his voice. “You’re really not going to say anything about the fact that _I’m married?”_

“No. It’s completely innocent to have a meaningless crush on someone,” Eskild says, reestablishing his earlier seating arrangement. 

Isak can’t help the guilty look on his face, his muscles not catching up to the _keep calm, keep calm,_ panic message shooting through his brain. Eskild catches him, the light, playfulness draining from his face immediately. 

“Unless… unless it’s not so innocent?” Eskild asks carefully, delicately. 

“I kissed him,” Isak admits, looking down at his lap. 

“Well… a kiss isn’t… _terrible,”_ Eskild offers. 

Isak still can’t look up as he admits. “I want to do it again.”

“Damn, Isak,” Eskild says in a rush of breath. “It’s like you really don’t want this to be easy.”

Isak looks up finally, eyes wide and face probably visibly desperate, because Eskild retracts a little. “I didn’t ask for this.”

Eskild nods, thinking that over for a moment before he says softly, “I know, Isak.”

“I’m sorry I was such a dick when you were just trying to help me when I was still at Nissen,” Isak says sincerely. “I just… I was so fucking afraid. I… I still am. Now though, it’s mostly because I don’t want to ruin my marriage over something… something that could just be something that needs to work it’s way out of my system. I love Nina, I really do. It’s just… ”

“That’s not what this is, Isak,” Eskild says. “You know that.”

Isak nods slowly, allowing himself to really process everything. 

“Is is crazy that I think… I think he’s something special? Like… I barely know him, but he makes me question everything in my life like… like he’s supposed to be there,” Isak says. 

“That’s not crazy,” Eskild says. “Where did you leave things?”

“After we kissed… I sort of… left. And we haven’t talked since,” Isak admits, gaze darting down to the table.

“Fuck, Isak,” Eskild curses, laughing. “You need to call him.”

“And say what?” Isak challenges. 

“If you want to pursue this, at least just to see if it’s worth it, you need to reach out to him and talk,” Eskild says. “Now, I’m not condoning cheating on your wife, mind you, but I know you. You’re not going to let this go until you have an answer. Just… ask him to meet up and check in. He may not even want to be involved with someone who’s married.”

“He doesn’t know that part yet,” Isak says, staring down at the table. 

Eskild doesn’t say anything, so Isak looks up sheepishly, eyes diverting back down to the table when he catches a glimpse of Eskild’s absolutely judgy and reproachful stare. 

“You’re joking, right?” Eskild says and Isak shakes his head slowly. “Jesus.”

“I’ll tell him,” Isak says quickly. “I’ll come clean and see if he still would want to meet me. If not, it’s done.”

“Okay,” Eskild says. “Just… be careful. This can get very ugly.”

“I know,” Isak says, meeting Eskild’s eyes. “I know.”


	7. Onsdag // 13. september // 23.00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 or 2 for Wednesday!

**Onsdag // 13. september // 23.00**

 

**Even Kaffebrenneriet**

**Isak Valtersen** (23.00)

_Hei, Even. This is Isak. I know you’re probably pretty confused, I mean, I kissed you and then disappeared. I want to be honest with you. I like you. I like you and that scares the shit out of me. It’s not because you’re a boy (okay, that’s part of it), but it’s because I’m married. I’m so sorry for the situation this puts you in, but I don’t want you to feel bad about it. It’s completely my responsibility and you had no idea. (I’m the idiot who doesn’t wear his wedding ring to work)._  
Now that I’ve dropped this bomb on you, I can’t imagine you wanting anything to do with me, but just in case I’m wrong, I’m leaving the door open here, so to speak, if you would like a chance to see where this goes. That kiss… that kiss isn’t something I want to just let be.   
Yours, Isak 


	8. Torsdag // 14. september // 23.00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2 updates!
> 
> next update comes in an hour ;)

**Torsdag // 14. september // 23.00**

**(1) New Voicemail:**

_Hi, Isak. It’s… Even. I, um. I got your message. I think… I think we should meet. I… This is really complicated, but… I think I agree with you. After that kiss… I don’t exactly want to just let you go. So… yeah. Call me back when you can, please. Bye._


	9. Torsdag // 14. september // 23.59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2!
> 
> See you tomorrow!

**Torsdag // 14. september // 23.59**

 

Isak got Even’s voicemail when he finished scrubbing in on a surgery and he has been thinking about it and how to respond ever since. 

He’s already in this deep, might as well keep it up now.

Isak closes himself into the on call room and paces around while he spins his phone around in his hand. Isak contemplates what he’s going to say, but eventually decides that he just needs to call and get this over with, or started, depending on how you look at it.

Isak taps on his phone until he’s calling Even, taking a deep breath before bringing his phone to his ear. Isak mentally counts the rings in his head, _one, two, three…_

“Hello, Isak.”

“Even,” Isak replies, word coming out with a whoosh of breath.

“It’s good to hear your voice,” Even says, like he can’t help himself. “Can I… can I see you? You haven’t been by the KB in what feels like forever.”

“Can you meet me tomorrow?” Isak asks, idea popping into his head suddenly. 

“Anything,” Even says. 

“Meet me in at the park at eight thirty tomorrow, by the pond,” Isak offers, biting his lip and holding his breath until Even responds. 

“I’ll be there,” Even replies, not missing a beat.

“Perfect, see you then,” Isak says, and then hangs up before Even can say anything else.


	10. Fredag // 15. september // 8.35

**Fredag // 15. september // 8.35**

 

Isak waits for Even on the bench across from the pond, Bear sniffing the ground at his feet. Isak watches the small ball of brown fluff, chewing his lip as he leg jiggles with nerves. 

Isak looks up, checking both directions for any sign of Even, then checks his phone again. He’s worried that Even isn't going to show up, but he doesn’t want to admit that he got his hopes up.

Then, finally, he hears his name from behind him. 

_“Isak.”_

Isak turns, nearly giving himself whiplash with how quickly he does so. Even’s there, smiling shyly and looking even more breathtaking than Isak can remember.

“Hei,” Isak breathes, standing up. 

They stare at each other for a few moments, drinking each other in. Isak notices the hungry look in Even’s eyes, and he hopes his own gaze doesn’t reflect the same intensity, but he’s sure it does.

“Walk?” Isak asks, shaking himself. 

Even nods, tucking his lips into his mouth and running his tongue over them. Isak leads them off, Bear excitedly taking off as much as his lease will allow the second they start moving. 

“What’s with the dog?” Even asks after they walk in silence for a few minutes.

Isak laughs under his breath, turning to look sideways at Even. “Had to have some sort of excuse to leave the missus, didn’t I?”

He means it as a joke, but Even didn’t seem to take it that way, a sort of darkness falling over his features. 

“S-sorry,” Isak mumbles. “I… that was a dumb joke.”

“It’s okay,” Even says. “It’s… it’s just kind of hard for me to wrap my head around it still.”

“That I’m… married?” Isak asks carefully and Even nods, fingers raking through his hair. 

“I just… I had this image of you ever since I first saw you. I’ve wanted you since then and I always just figured… you were available, you know? I even checked for a ring. I was a little concerned when you kept coming in with Sana, but then I saw her come in with a man a little while ago and they looked so fucking in love that I knew you two couldn’t possibly be together. Other than her, you never came in with anyone. Then… then you _kissed me,”_ Even explains, words rushed and full of emotion. “Fuck, Isak. What were you thinking?”

It doesn’t come off as angry, just… desperate. Confused. Isak immediately feels another wave of guilt, knowing he’s put so much stress and anxiety on Even for giving in to their innocent flirtation.

“I… wasn’t,” Isak says lamely. “I’m so fucking sorry, Even.”

“I am, too,” Even says.

They fall into silence and Isak watches Even as he turns his face up to the sun with eyes closed. They’re stopped on the opposite side of the pond now, Bear venturing dangerously close to the water. 

“I feel like a terrible person for saying this,” Even says finally breaking the silence. “But I still want to be with you.”

Isak’s heart starts pounding, and he tries to force himself not to get to excited. “I want to be with you, too.”

Even turns to Isak, face incredulous. “Isak, you’re _married.”_

Isak laughs darkly. “You don’t think I fucking know that? That doesn’t change the way that I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re… you’re the last thing I think about before I fall asleep and the first thing on my mind when I wake up when I’m in bed with my fucking _wife._ Even, I can’t… I don’t _want to_ fight this anymore. I need to…. I need to see if there’s something here.”

Even turns to face Isak fully now, expression tormented. Isak carefully reaches out with a hand, but retracts it hastily, remembering they’re in public. Even looks down at Isak’s hand as he stuffs it in his pocket and sighs. 

“I never thought I would be a homewrecker,” Even says softly. 

“You’re not,” Isak says. “She never has to know.”

Even’s eyes flit up to Isak’s and he nods, though Isak can tell he’s still not 100% with the idea. 

“Let’s do it,” Even says, nodding with finality. 

“Okay,” Isak says, nodding, too.

“Okay,” Even repeats. 

Isak has never wanted to kiss Even as bad as he does in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of Part II!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the beginning of Part III!

**Author's Note:**

> spread some love in the comments <3


End file.
